


abyss

by enbylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Harry Potter, Girls in Love, Hinny, Pining Harry Potter, Quidditch, Sapphic, Short & Sweet, sapphic hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbylily/pseuds/enbylily
Summary: really short sweet drabble because i already love hinny, and what's even better than hinny? sapphic hinny of course!! it's just for fun really <3 i had plans to make this into a proper lengthy fic but tbh this is more my style. hope u sapphics enjoy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	abyss

Some days, Harry thought her laughter was stolen, like she was still supposed to be that little strange girl in the cupboard who taught herself not to cry, not to laugh too loudly or make a mess. 

She watched Ginny flying, spinning around and diving to the ground. She watched Ginny’s red plaits whip through the wind, a streak of fire in the crisp October air. Her breath lingered in the air, sparkling, as Ginny dove and twisted. Sometimes she thought her life was stolen, like she wasn’t supposed to experience something this beautiful, her cheeks cold in the biting wind.

Ginny laughed and did loops around her, teasingly. “Come on,” she shouted. “Catch up!”

Harry smiled, indulgently, chasing Ginny around the pitch. She was breathless and enraptured and so, so in love. So in love that it hurt.

At night, she hid herself in her four-poster, and dreamt again of red hair and freckles and flying through the air. She knew it wasn’t enough, it never would be, but she’d rather live in daydreams of things she couldn’t have than lose Ginny. Harry’s days were numbered, they always had been, and all she could see ahead was a long and treacherous pathway to the end. Harry was standing on the edge of an abyss, and if she lost one more thing she needed, she might just fall in.

So instead of falling into the abyss, she started falling for Ginny Weasley.


End file.
